Mi mente
by aprendizfantasia
Summary: Pensamientos ocultos de Shimon y mayura.


**DREAM**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.** **Este es un ShimonxMayura.**

 _Imma care for you_

 _Imma care for you, you, you, you_

-Por favor siéntate- dijo Benio como la anfitriona de la casa. Desde que se casó con Rokurou ha tomado su papel de esposa muy bien, es verdad que todavía existen la fricciones entre ellos, pero son las de cualquier pareja normal. Se llevan bien.

-Gracias por invitarme a comer de nuevo, disculpa la última vez tuve que irme antes-respondió Shimon, mientras se inclinaba levemente como una forma de saludo.

-Tranquilo, era por el trabajo-Restándole importancia, ser exorcista significa poner tu vida en riesgo, para un mejor futuro. Ella es una estrella gemela debe entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Encendí mis auriculares al ella irse a la cocina para seguir ayudando a Mayura haciendo la cena. Estaba completamente agotado, cierro mis ojos tratando de que el dolor de cabeza ser atenué. Nunca espere convertirme en una niñera al volverme uno de los más fuertes de la isla. Soy Suzaku, el ave de bermellón. Uno de los 12 comandantes celestiales de la isla Tsuchimikado. Uno de los mejores exorcistas de su generación, apodado un genio desde temprana edad y también un joven hombre supuestamente apuesto. Tengo que proteger a mi familia, quiero que mi hermana pueda vivir una vida normal. No me interesan las relaciones externas, son solo un estorbo para mi propósito. Eso es lo único que pensaba antes de conocerlos, al principio eran una molestia, todavía lo siguen siendo, pero no entiendo como no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos como mis amigos y creo que cierta persona en particular de esos revoltosos, se ha vuelto muy especial para mí. No puedo dejar de ver su rostro en mi mente, no puedo dejar de recordar su olor y su voz.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used_

Es doloroso cuando esa persona solo mira a otro hombre, verla sufrir. Lo único que logra es que tenga un poco de resentimiento por ese hombre estúpido. Me gustaría que en vez de sufrir por un hombre de otra, sufras por mí, que grites mi nombre mientras llorar. Aférrate a mí. Úsame si quieres para olvidarlo, sentirás nuevas sensaciones cuando lo hagas, hare tu cuerpo retorcerse debajo de mí, solo con mis caricias.

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

No puedo evitar ver de reojo tus pechos cuando se balancean ligeramente, tampoco cuando tú trasero está al frente mío, mientras camino detrás de ti, me pregunto cómo se verá toda tú sin ese pedazo de tela llamado ropa. Pido a Dios que esas patillas vuelvan a chocar contra mí a pesar de que me desconcentre y me haga sonrojar y te diga la escusa más estúpida del mundo. Eres un comandante como yo deberías quedarte con tu tipo, conmigo.

 _'Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it yeah_

Mírame, que te haré olvidarte hasta de tu apellido, rango, de todo, mientras gritas mi nombre de tus labios rosados, serás una mujer satisfecha. Estoy seguro que pronto lo entenderás cuando te llene de mi esencia, rogaras por que te emborrache conmigo. Solo te quiero a ti, solo codicio tu cuerpo y alma. No soy un buen tipo como piensas, solo soy hombre.

 _You know our love would be tragic_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 _We live with no lies_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You're my favorite kind of night_

Shimon abrió sus ojos, luego de dormitar un poco al escuchar que lo llamaban por que la cena estaba lista. Volvió colocar su cara impasible y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Allí la vio sentada a mano derecha. Había crecido bastante como la líder de la familia Amawaka y exorcista. Fue impresionante cuando peleo con Subaru-sama en el torneo. No puedo evitar extrañar su uniforme blanco, donde mostraba ese hermoso cuerpo, aunque no me puedo quejar todavía veo esas bellas y tonificadas piernas con este negro y todavía se ve increíble. Estos pensamientos solo serían eso, pensamientos...por ahora.


End file.
